


cereal

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [21]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: felix tries sugary cereal for the first time and opens up about his childhood. for day 21 (charm) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 1
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	cereal

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: thank you to @keybleminded for helping with this idea! enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – felix hauville x f!detective (hayley bishop)  
> rating/warnings: k+; fluff  
> word count: ~950  
> based on/prompt: day 21 – charm from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_cereal_ **

hayley chuckled at the image of felix sitting in her shopping cart, legs crossed, skimming his fingers lightly over the shelves as she moves through the aisle.

“why did you want to go grocery shopping with me? you don’t need to eat and i’m sure the lights are really bright and uncomfortable,” she asked, grabbing a couple boxes of instant meals and putting them into the cart.

felix hopped out just as she was about to turn into another aisle and hayley’s eyes followed his graceful movements. how the man could leap out of a shopping cart without it moving and land softly on his feet, perfectly balanced, and make her think inappropriate thoughts was baffling. she couldn’t help but picture him leaping over and landing gently on top of her in the bed, with her sprawled out.

he leaned toward her, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her flush against him. “i’m never going to turn down a chance to spend time with you,” he murmured, kissing her nose.

hayley flushed and cleared her throat. “well, let’s not spend any more time here than we need to. i think the last thing i need is cereal,” she said, trying not to think about the flutter in her chest from the proximity.

she quickly walked halfway down the aisle and stopped to peruse the options, noticing out of the corner of her eye that felix had stopped earlier and was staring at the cereal boxes with a look of awe on his face.

“wow, there are so many options,” he breathed excitedly. “have you tried them all?”

“i’ve tried a few different brands as a kid but i’m not much of a breakfast person now, so i usually just stick to the basic one,” she shrugged, holding out a red box with a picture of a bee and honey on the front.

“well, i want to try some,” felix said eagerly, grabbing a few different boxes off the shelf and bringing them to the car.

“whoa, wait, you don’t even like human food and i don’t really want to eat most of these,” she protested, glancing at all the sugary brands felix had selected. “let’s start with just one.”

felix pretends to frown before glancing undecidedly between the options in his arms. “how am i supposed to pick just one?”

hayley looks over the brands and picks one out that she used to eat as a child, with marshmallow shapes and a leprechaun on the front.

“let’s go with this one. i haven’t had this in forever,” she said, smiling as felix put the rest back before eagerly examining the box.

“are you telling me this cereal has figured out what rainbows taste like? that’s amazing!”

hayley giggled. “oh, you’re going to be in for a rude surprise.”

_back at hayley’s apartment_

felix tore open the box as soon as hayley set it on the counter. she pulled it away from him, pouring them each a bowl before grabbing milk from the fridge.

“have you had cereal before?” she asked, glancing down at the marshmallows floating in her bowl.

“no, but i can’t wait to see what this rainbow tastes like,” he said eagerly, spooning out a single marshmallow and letting it sit on his tongue.

the expression on his face shifted from excitement, to confusion, and finally, to disgust as he forced himself to swallow.

hayley pushed her bowl to the side and rested her face on one hand so she could study him. “how are you able to stay so cheerful and happy all the time?” she asked carefully. “i know you’ve haven’t had the easiest life either, and i just think it’s amazing you’re able to keep a positive attitude and all.”

felix put down his spoon and looked at hayley, the excitement shining in his eyes fading to a warm thoughtfulness.

“my childhood in the echo world wasn’t easy. you saw… a glimpse of that, but it was so much worse,” he shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with sharing parts of his past that he preferred to pretend was part of an alternate universe and not an actual part of his reality.

In many ways, his real life started when he fell through the portal.

“i was afraid, all the time. running from people who wanted to hurt me or my family,” felix continued. hayley reached across the table with her hand outstretched.

felix clasped his hand in hers and clutched it tightly. she moved her thumb in soothing circles on the back of his hand.

“when i landed in this world and saw how different it was from the echo world, i just…” his voice trailed off and he looked up, his eyes distant.

after a moment, he turned back to look at her, eyes softening and a warm smile returning to his face. “i just wanted to enjoy everything and be happy. you know?”

hayley nodded. she wasn’t sure if she ever would’ve questioned whether she was truly happy before meeting felix, but now, there was no doubt in her mind.

“yeah, i think i understand now,” she said softly, giving him a warm smile.

he returned her smile and picked up his spoon again. “the rainbow one was nasty but look there’s a unicorn one!”

she didn’t have the heart to tell him that they were all going to taste the same and be equally gross to him as he popped the marshmallow into his mouth and frowned in disgust almost immediately. he glanced over at her with a knowing smile on his face before throwing another one into his mouth, this time swallowing it immediately so he wouldn’t have time to taste it.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
